Fire House
by RockPikachu
Summary: It's been four months since Lucy died. Natsu feels it was his fault she died. Saddened, Natsu decides to leave Fairy Tail with Happy and form a guild of his own. OCs may be needed sooner or later.
1. Prologue

Natsu Dragneel, here. It's been exactly four months since Lucy's death. It's been putting a lot of pain on the guild. And me, of course. I shouldn't stay at the guild anymore. It's my fault she's dead. If only I could've been stronger...it's my entire fault.

Lucy was my best friend, but now she's gone. Damn it.

I walked into Fairy Tail. I've come to a decision – I'm going to leave the guild. I wanna make a guild of my own. It's probably going to shock the guild and all, but I'm going to do it.

"Where's master?" I asked.

"He's in his office." Mira answered.

I make a sad smile. "Thanks." I walked into the old man's office.

"Old man, I have a request…" I told him.

"What is it, brat?" He asked.

Here it comes.

"I would like to leave the guild." I told him.

"What!?" Master gasped, "why!?"

"I just…I wanna form my own Guild…" I said, slowly.

"Is this because of – "

I cut him off. "No. Well, kinda…"

"Well, I'm not going to force you to stay…but you must remember these rules – 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. 2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Master spoke.

"I promise I will follow those rules." I said, as I gave him a thumbs - up and a smile.

Master pointed at my Fairy Tail mark. It then disappeared. "…Goodbye, brat."

As I walked out the office, I looked back at the master. "Master, I'll return. I promise."

**A/N: This was just the prologue. The next chapter will be longer. Please review. And I don't own Fairy Tail. **


	2. Chapter 1

Happy sighed. "Oh, brother…"

We were on another damn train. Ugh, I hate those things. I'm always getting motion sicknesses. Fortunately, I bought a potion that cured my motion sickness. However, there is a 15 hour limit to it. I remember when Lucy would sigh or laugh at my motion sickness…just the thought of her makes me want to smile. I rolled off the seat and onto the floor, groaning. This train is _so_ boring.

"Pathetic."

A guy me age walked past me with a glare. He spoke in monotone and his hands were in his pockets. He has straight hair; he wears a plain black shirt, a red and black sleeveless vest, blue jeans, and slippers. He looks like an ass.

I glared at him as he walked to the back of the train. "He must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed…"

I brought myself to my feet and sat back on the seat. "I can't wait 'til we get there…I'm so hungry…"

Happy sweatdropped. "We wasted all our money on breakfast earlier today…"

"I'm feeling déjà vu." I stated.

Happy chuckled. "If Erza were here right now the she would probably slap you and lay you down on her lap."

I shivered. "That girl scares me!"

"Natsu, we have no guild members at all," Happy said, "how can we find some?"

I sighed. "…I don't know. I probably should've asked master or Levy…"

"Natsu, you have to be a leader now!" Happy stated with his hands pumped up, "you have to find guild members and be smart! If you believe in yourself, you can do it!"

"Thanks for the motivational speech," I said, "but I don't even know where we are."

Happy sweatdropped once again. "You're such an idiot…"

"Look, I'm trying my best to get everything setup. Instead of criticizing me, you should be thanking me for letting you come along!"

"Admit it. You _need_ me." Happy mocked.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "just remember, when we get to the Magic Council, let me do the talking."

"That should be fun…"

I looked outside the train. Mountains were everywhere. It's night and the potion is probably going to wear off soon. Sigh, why do dragon slayers get motion sickness anyways? I started to feel a little sick. "Happy…"

"Hmm?"

"I think the effect is going to wear off soon!" I exclaimed, worryingly.

"Don't worry," Happy said with a smile, "We got another potion just in case!"

"Oh."

"I told you need me!" Happy pointed at me, jumping up and down.

"I guess I do… a little…" I said, embarrassed.

"A fool like you will never enter the magic council."

I heard someone's voice. Alright, who's the asshole who said that!?

"Huh?" I looked around.

I looked to my right to see a guy I had previously mentioned. I glared at him. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"

"I'm Christopher Dragkrow – Member of the Magic Council. And the only way _you're_ going to enter is if you can beat me in a fight. Natsu Dragneel…" Dragkrow glared at me.

"Is that a challenge!?" I yelled. I'm getting all fired up...!

"What the hell do you think it is? I just told you the only way you're going to beat me is if you battle me. Idiot…" He insulted.

"How do you know Natsu's name?" asked Happy, in a kinda freaked out kinda way.

"He's a part of the infamous guild Fairy Tail." Dragkrow replied.

I stood up and walked in front of Dragkrow and growled at him. "I'm ready to fight anyone. Anytime. Anywhere."

"You forget that this is a train."

I heard a voice come from behind me. I didn't bother to look at her. "I know it's a train!"

"Then you know that fighting isn't allowed on a train."

I walked towards her. She wears reading glasses, a gray sweater, and blue jeans. Her eyes are brown and her hair is also brown. "Why do you care about the rules?"

"I don't want to go to prison." She simply replies, not looking up from her book.

"Hey, I've been in prison before, and it wasn't that bad!" I defended.

"YOU IDIOT!" Happy yelled at me, "don't tell her that!"

I then heard the speakers: _'No fighting is allowed on the train. I repeat, no fighting is allowed on the train! Anyone who wants to fight can go get off this train and walk all the way to our destination!'_

I grumbled and sat back down on my seat. I crossed my arms. "Stupid train…"

"Natsu," Happy whispered, "if we don't defeat Dragkrow, then we can't go to the Magic Council! And if we can't go to the Magic Council, we can't get permission to get our own guild!"

"Bah! We won't lose to that douche! Not on our lives!" I said.

"You're right, but he looks pretty tough…" Happy said.

"Not tougher than me! Look, Happy, I'm going to get my own guild and we're going to find mages and take them in! I promise that on Lucy's grave! I promise that…!" I shouted, so everyone could hear.

Happy's ears flopped down. "Natsu…"

Everything was been a living hell since Lucy died. I've started to drink, and I've even started to smoke a little. I know Lucy wouldn't like that…so, I think that if I could make new friends and start up a guild, I'll find happiness again. I don't want riches, or fame, I want to be happy. And I want Lucy.

The train silenced, until minutes later, when the train suddenly stopped. I looked around. Nobody seemed to know what was going on. I finally spoke up – "What's happening?"

The man spoke from the speakers once again – _'There has been a problem with the train. The engine may have broken down, and well, all passengers need to get off. I repeat, all passengers need to get off!_

This is the worst train ever. Are you kidding me!? Are you kidding me!? I spent 12 hours on this train! I wish I could beat someone up right now! This is the worst train I've EVER been on! And let me tell you, I've been on a lot of trains!

I grew red hot with anger. Fortunately, I controlled it. I got off my seat and motioned Happy to follow me, who knew I was angry. Me and Happy were the first ones to get off the train.

I stomped my foot on the ground. "What a waste of time!'

"Calm down, Natsu." Happy told me.

"No, Happy!" I yelled at him, "I won't calm down! I've been on this crappy train for hours and now it's broken down!"

"Hey," Dragkrow walked up to me with a frown, "now we can have our battle."

My face brightened up a bit. I smile formed on my face. "Wait a minute, yeah! It's time to fight!"

Dragkrow, Happy, and I had gotten off the train. Passengers now are all around us. They want to watch me kick Dragkrow's butt!

Dragkrow glared at me. "Alright, Dragneel. The first one to knock their opponent down wins. So, let's-"

I cut off Dragkrow with a fist of fire to the head. He moved to the left and dodged it. Dragkrow threw a kick to my head, but I grabbed his leg and threw him away. Dragkrow landed on his feet and ran back to me.

"Destruction Dragon's IRON FIST!" Dragkrow threw a strong punch to my head.

I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Dragkrow stepped back. "Hmm…"

"You're a Dragon Slayer!?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." He simply replied with his arms crossed.

I ran at him, aggressively. Dragkrow kicked me in the face and then grabbed my neck. He started to choke me.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, worryingly.

I then blew fire at Dragkrow's face and he lost control of his grip. Dragkrow tumbled back. I ran at him once again and socked him in the nose. I then kicked him in the stomach.

Dragkrow growled at me. He then blew a wave of purple fire into me. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!"

I ate the fire and smirked. "Thanks for the treat!"

Dragkrow then ran at me, with streams of purple fire coming out both his arms. "You're gonna need it for this next attack…! DESTRUCTION DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Dragkrow's Wing Attack sent me flying into the train. I groaned in pain. But I'm not done yet. I'm not even close! Lightning then surrounded me as a smirked formed on my face. Dragkrow's eyes widened.

"What type of technique is that?" He asked.

"If you win, maybe I'll tell you. Maybe." I laughed.

Dragkrow ran at me with anger. "Damn you!"

I grabbed his arm and swung him into a tree. "What? Are you afraid you can't beat me?"

"Dammit…" I heard Dragkrow mutter as he slowly fell to the ground. Unfortunately, he landed on his feet.

He, hopelessly, walked over to me. I can tell he's hurt.

I grinned. "It's time to finish you off!"

I engulfed my fists in flames and lightning and smashed Dragkrow to the ground. The crowd around us gasped, but they then cheered for me. I smirked in victory.

"You did it, Natsu!" Happy cheers for me along with everyone else.

I helped Dragkrow up. He glared at me. "Dammit…I'll take you to the Magic Council, but we're going to have a rematch after we get there! Got it!?"

I grinned. "Sure, whatever!"

Happy then flew over to me and whispered in my ear. "Natsu, this is our chance to get guild members!"

"Oh," I simply said, "right," I looked around and yelled, "ANYBODY WANNA JOIN MY GUILD?!"

There were no replies. I put my head down in failure. "Ah, dang it…"

"I'll join your guild." A girl, who looked a little bit younger than me, walked up to me. Oh! She's that girl from earlier! I'm kinda embarrassed I told her I went to prison, before…

I grin at her. "Ah, awesome! What's your name?"

"I'm Ezra." She told me.

"Why do you want to join my guild?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Dunno, just bored…I guess…"

"What's your magic?" I asked her.

"I don't have any type of magic. I was kinda hoping you could teach me." Ezra answered.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. I never thought I would be a sensei, but it could be fun! And besides, I do need a guild member!

"Yeah." Ezra replied, putting her book in her backpack.

I gave her thumbs up. "I'll teach you! Just call me Natsu – sensei!"

Ezra sweatdropped. "I'm not going to do that…"

I pouted. "Man, and it was going to be so cool!"

Ezra chuckled. "No, it wouldn't."

"But, this is kind of weird. Why do you _really_ want to join my guild?" I asked, seriously.

"…I just need a new start." She told me, looking down.

"Oh…well, I let you know that I haven't actually gotten a guild yet…" I told her, rubbing the back of my head.

"I thought you were going to take me to your guild, Fairy Tail."

"Nah, I was a part of the guild. But not anymore." I told her.

"I still wanna come with you. A new start is a new start." Ezra stated.

I turned to Dragkrow. "Let's go!"

And so, I've found myself a new guildmate. My first ever guild mate, Ezra. Her name kinda reminds me of Erza. But anyways, we're off to the Magic Council. And we're going to get ourselves a guild!

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. Only a thousand words, but hey, I've got other things to do. Anyways, until next chapter! Also I don't' own Fairy Tail, or Christopher Dragkrow, but I do own the nerdy Ezra! **

**Also, thank you Christopher Dragkrow for letting me use your OC.**


End file.
